


[VID] Without You There's Holes In My Soul

by momosansovino



Series: Something Slick, Something Wet [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: ♫And I get lonely without youAnd I can't move onWhere ever you've gone?How, how, how?♫





	[VID] Without You There's Holes In My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I want to explore that period of time when Eddie thought Venom was dead.  
> Coz I feel like I haven't seen many fics about that though?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on my channel if you like these!  
> \+ Kudos are always welcome. :P


End file.
